The subject matter disclosed herein relates to heat integration between exothermic reactions and gas treatment processes within a gas processing section.
In general, integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) plants and substitute natural gas (SNG) plants are capable of generating energy from various carbonaceous feedstocks, such as coal, relatively cleanly and efficiently. In each plant, a gasification system may convert the carbonaceous feedstock into a gas mixture of carbon monoxide (CO) and hydrogen (H2), i.e., syngas, by reaction with oxygen and steam. These gases may be treated, processed, and utilized as fuel in a gas turbine, a furnace, or another application. Unfortunately, each plant may generate considerable waste energy, while also demanding considerable energy in various subsystems such as gas treatment.